What if Walt Disney had produced the Looney Tunes franchise?/Walt Disney Animated Classics
Walt Disney Animated Classics is is the name given to Walt Disney Animation Studios' theatrical animated feature films since 1937. While the majority of the canon's films are original, six of them are sequels: An American Tale: Anne-Marie Goes West, Quest for Camelot, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, One Hundred and One Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, Stuart Little 2 and The Jungle Book 2. For advertising purposes, the Walt Disney Company began to affix numbers to each of the films in the late 1980s. Through this method, they could proclaim the film to be "Disney's X full-length animated film". When the numbering system was introduced, the group of films included became collectively known as the "Walt Disney's Classics", "Walt Disney Animated Classics" or "Disney Animated Canon". Many film historians and animation fans refer to them as Disney "classics" or Disney "features". Some foreign numbering systems of Walt Disney Animated Classics exclude Corpse Bride and include The Wild. However, The Wild was neither produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios nor Disney in that matter, let alone owning the films' distribution rights. In some countries, An American Tale: Anne-Marie Goes West, Quest for Camelot, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, One Hundred and One Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, Stuart Little 2 and The Jungle Book 2 do not count as classics due to being sequels. Films 1930s/1940s *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937) *''Pinocchio'' (1940) *''Fantasia'' (1940) *''Dumbo'' (1941) *''Bambi'' (1942) *''Headin’ South'' (1942) *''Saludos Amigos'' (1943) *''The Three Caballeros'' (1944) *''Make Mine Music'' (1946) *''Fun and Fancy Free'' (1947) *''Melody Time'' (1948) *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Sara Crewe'' (1949) 1950s *''Cinderella'' (1950) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) *''The Wind in the Willows'' (1952) *''Peter Pan'' (1953) *''Burro'' (1955) *''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955) *''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959) 1960s *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (1961) *''Babes in Toyland'' (1961) *''Gay Purr-ee'' (1962) *''The Sword in the Stone'' (1963) *''The Jungle Book'' (1967) 1970s *''The Aristocats'' (1970) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (1971) *''Charlotte's Web'' (1973) *''Robin Hood'' (1973) *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1977) *''The Rescuers'' (1977) *''Here Come the Smurfs'' (1978) *''The Mickey and Minnie Mouse/Road Runner Movie'' (1979) 1980s *''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) * The Looney Looney Looney Mickey and Minnie Mouse Movie (1981) * Mickey and Minnie's 3rd Movie: 1001 Looney Tales (1982) *''Little Orphan Annie'' (1982) *''The Secret of NIMH'' (1982) *''Heidi'' (1982) *''Goofy's Fantastic Island'' (1983) *''The Black Cauldron'' (1985) *''An American Tale'' (1986) *''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986) *''The Land Before Time'' (1988) *''Oliver & Company'' (1988) *''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' (1988) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) 1990s *''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1990) *''Rock-a-Doodle'' (1991) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) *''An American Tale: Anne-Marie Goes West'' (1991) *''Aladdin'' (1992) *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' (1992) *''Rita and Runt'' (1993) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993) *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *Thumbelina'' (1994) *''The Lion King'' (1994) *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (1995) *''Pocahontas'' (1995) *''Balto'' (1995) *''James and the Giant Peach'' (1996) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) *''Matilda'' (1996) *''Hercules'' (1997) *''Anastasia'' (1997) *''Quest for Camelot'' (1998) *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' (1998) *''Mulan'' (1998) *''The Iron Giant'' (1999) *''Tarzan'' (1999) *''Stuart Little'' (1999) 2000s *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (2000) *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001) *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' (2001) *''Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland'' (2002) *''Lilo and Stitch'' (2002) *''Treasure Planet'' (2002) *''Stuart Little 2'' (2003) *''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) *''Brother Bear'' (2003) *''Home on the Range'' (2004) *''Corpse Bride'' (2005) *''Chicken Little'' (2005) *''Meet the Robinsons'' (2007) *''Bolt'' (2008) *''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009) 2010s *''Tangled'' (2010) *''Brave'' (2011) *''Frankenweenie'' (2012) *''Wreck-It-Ralph'' (2012) *''Frozen'' (2013) *''Looney Tunes Presents: Mice and Ducks Run'' (2013) *''The Berenstain Bears'' (2014) *''The Lost Dragon'' (2015) *''Storks'' (2015) *''Zootopia'' (2016) *''Trolls'' (2016) *''Moana'' (2016) *''King of Elves'' (2018) *''Smallfoot'' (2018) *''The Italian Rat'' (2019) *''Green Eggs and Ham'' (2019) 2020s *''Gigantic'' (2020) *''Raya and the Last Dragon'' (2020) *''Francisca'' (2020) *''The Cat in the Hat'' (2021) *''Blake and Blainley'' (2021) *''Dragon's Lair'' (202?) *''Bone'' (202?) Home video release lines *Walt Disney Classics *Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection *Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection *Walt Disney Platinum Editions *Walt Disney Diamond Editions *Walt Disney Signature Collection See also * /Walt Disney Animation Studios * /DisneyToon Studios *What if Walt Disney had produced the Looney Tunes franchise?/Disney-Marvel Cinematic Universe * /Disney Renaissance * /Tin, Pan and Alley * /Mickey's PhilharMagic * /Walt Disney Records: The Legacy Collection Trivia *Some non-Disney animated films (mainly Don Bluth's films and Warner Bros.-released animated films) are produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios in this AU, since they feel Disney-alike. * * * * * *